The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In some wireless communication systems, one or more communication devices employ multiple antennas. Accordingly, a communication channel between two such devices can be a multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) channel when both communication devices employ multiple antennas, a single-input, multiple-output (SIMO) channel when a transmitting device (“the transmitter”) employs a single transmit antenna and the receiving device (“the receiver”) employs multiple receive antennas, or a multiple-input, single-output (MISO) channel the transmitter employs multiple transmit antennas and the receiver employs a single receive antenna. Referring for simplicity to MIMO communication systems, transmission and reception properties in these systems can be improved by using each of the various transmit antenna to transmit the same signal while phasing (and amplifying) this signal as it is provided to the various transmit antennas to achieve beamforming or beamsteering. Generally speaking, beamforming or beamsteering creates a spatial gain pattern having one or more high gain lobes or beams (as compared to the gain obtained by an omni-directional antenna) in one or more particular directions, while reducing the gain over that obtained by an omni-directional antenna in other directions. If the gain pattern is configured to produce a high gain lobe in the direction of each of the receiver antennas, the MIMO system can obtain better transmission reliability between a particular transmitter and a particular receiver, over that obtained by single transmitter-antenna/receiver-antenna systems.
Generally speaking, beamforming requires an exchange of beamforming training data between communication devices. Some communication devices, however, do not support beamforming training protocols and therefore cannot explicitly participate in beamforming training. Some beamforming techniques are described in the IEEE 802.11n Draft Standard (2009), incorporated herein fully by reference.